1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf assist and training devices and, more particularly, to a putter training device which incorporates an elongated structure with first and second spaced apart guide walls and a selected end wall incorporating a cross wise adjustable passageway; the invention is further specifically directed to the provision of a counter assembly located proximate the end wall for determining, by pairs of spaced apart sensors, a numerical increment and corresponding to a time of travel of a golf ball. The duplicating of a desired and digital to analog converted readout is desired during consecutive putting strokes to match a projected distance of travel of the golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is well documented with many types and varieties of golf putting and training devices, the professed goal of each is to improve, through repetition, the ability of a user to strike a golf ball in a desired direction and over a specified distance corresponding. A first example of such a golf putting trainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,267, issued to Roe, and which discloses first and second elongated members positioned in a generally parallel and spaced apart manner. A connecting member is positioned between the first and second elongated members near a first selected end of the members and is connected, such as by an axle, therebetween. A target is slidably mounted to the connecting member and is in a slidable relationship with the connecting member, wherein the target is positioned between the first and second elongate members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,583, issued to Agulnek et al., discloses a system and method for predicting a distance which will be imparted to a golf ball by a putting swing. The apparatus in Agulnek includes a first optical sensor located in a first position for sensing when a putter head of a golf putter travels over the first position. A second optical sensor is located in a second position for sensing when the putter club head travels over the second position during the putting swing. A timer, coupled to the first and second sensors, generates a time difference value representing the travel of the putter head between the first and second sensors. A microprocessor is provided and determines a predicted distance to be imparted to the golf ball in accordance with the time difference value and the predetermined distance. A converted readout of the distance value is also disclosed by the system of Agulnek.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,368, issued to Adams, teaches a still further variation of a portable practice putting device and which includes a plurality of elongated panels connected together by hinges to form an elongated structure. A sheet of grass-like material is bonded to the top surface of the panels and includes a putting hole portion having a golf ball receptacle. An elongated strip portion extends to the front end of the elongated structure and a putting stroke zone is formed adjacent the front end of the elongated structure. A putting stroke zone is formed adjacent the front end of the elongated structure in has a plurality of lines of golf tee apertures extending parallel to the putting stroke zone. The golf tees are placed into the particular lines of apertures that would have a spaced width apart closes to that of the diameter of the putter head. When not in use, the practice putting device is capable of being folded into a compact closed state.
The present invention is a repetitive putter training device useful for judging the speed of impact of a golf putter head upon a golf ball, by virtue of tracking a speed of travel of the golf ball between first and second selected linear positions remote from the striking location of the ball. The device is also useful for assisting in training the user to strike succeeding balls with a repetitive degree of force and direction and to thereby achieve a desired overall distance of travel.
The device includes an elongated structure having a first guide wall and a second spaced apart and substantially parallel extending guide wall. The guide walls are secured at first and second interconnecting ends, the first end being defined by a golf ball placement position notched into an edge of a cross wise extending planar shaped member, or plate.
A golf ball dispensing magazine is located proximate the first interconnecting end of the guide walls and dispenses, in succeeding fashion, a plurality of golf balls. The dispensing magazine further includes an elongated and sleeve shaped member mounted to one of the guide walls. The sleeve shaped member includes a first upwardly angled loading end and a second downwardly angled dispensing end. An aperture is formed in the guide wall to permit each succeeding one of the plurality of golf balls to be successively dispensed to the placement area and for being positioned and struck by the golf putter.
A cross wise extending and adjustable mechanism is located proximate the second interconnecting end and determines a selected passageway width for allowing passage therethrough of a golf ball traveling along the elongated structure and between the first and second guide walls. The mechanism includes a housing secured in extending fashion between the first and second guide walls, the housing including an open interior. First and second spaced apart and adjustable racks are slidably secured against associated first and second cross wise extending and facing surfaces of the housing interior, each of the racks including an opposing and toothed edge which is meshingly engaged by a rotary gear, the rotary gear in turn connected to a knob extending upwardly from the housing. First and second flaps extend downwardly from the associated first and second racks, the flaps each further include opposing and arcuate shaped configurations defining in combination a ball passageway. The first and second flaps are also pivotally secured to their associated and cross wise adjustable racks and so as to determine when a selected one of the flaps is contacted by the traveling golf ball.
A counter assembly includes a sensor circuit having first and second pairs of spaced apart sensors mounted in opposing fashion and at spaced apart locations along the first and second guide walls. The pairs of sensors are preferably mounted at such spaced locations proximate the second interconnecting end. A logic circuit interfaces with the sensor circuit to signal start and stop positions of the sensor circuit dependent upon first and second travel positions of the golf ball. A digital to analog converter is communicable with the logic circuit and converts an incremented output from the sensors for subsequent presentation on a display circuit. A power supply is communicable with the sensor circuit, counter assembly, digital to analog converter and display circuit for supplying an electrical power input.